<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beep beep motherfucker pick up the phone by tieressian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733667">beep beep motherfucker pick up the phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieressian/pseuds/tieressian'>tieressian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Other, Romance, Teen Romance, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieressian/pseuds/tieressian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a random collection of one shots where the cast of danganronpa texts you, the reader!</p><p>hijinks and shenanigans ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sugar daddy [nagito]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a fic where i can fuck around and write non serious stuff. usually i really don’t like texting aus, but it’s a good way to practice characterization and just vomit content</p><p>if you have an idea or a request, comment below and ill get to it as soon as i can! if you want a group chat of certain characters/casts, that can be requested too!</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which nagito becomes your sugar daddy and vore is discussed for reasons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>you: </b>komaeda</p><p> </p><p><b>you:</b> komaeda</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>komaeda i know ur there answer ur phone</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>this is important</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda:</b> Im so sorry! My phone was locked in my locker and I had to beg Souda to break it out</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Not that that’s an excuse or anything! Just typical bad luck</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda:</b> But it seems good luck is already coming my way</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>I got to see the ultimate mechanic in action, and now you’re texting me too! Ha ha</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>it’s fine lol</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i like texting you :)</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Haha!!</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>What a nice joke! I can’t help but blush heh</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>hey im being serious</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ur my friend of course i like talking to u</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>u there?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda:</b> Sorry. Im just so awfully selfish</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>I feel all fluttery and I just had to immortalize this moment!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>yea i saw the screenshot notification</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>You can see that?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ye</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>cute</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Hahahaha hahaha lol</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda:</b> Why did you even text me?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Oh gosh im sorry that sounded so ungrateful</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Please let me try again</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>don’t worry about it dude</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>but if it makes u feel better sure ig</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Thank you</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>What is it that you wanted to talk about?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>oh yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>why tf didn’t you tell me you were rich</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Huh?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>like wtf am i supposed to do now</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>komaeda ive been screaming eat the rich for months and not once did you say that was YOU</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Huh huh huh?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Im sorry, I wasn’t trying to hide or anything!</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>If it’d make it up to you, you’re free to eat me!</p><p> </p><p><b>you:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>did you just consent to being vored</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>??</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>please never look that up</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>anyways, now im having a crisis</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>bc either i kill u and redistribute ur wealth</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>or force u to become my sugar daddy</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Eheh what?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i said what i said</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Sorry I just don’t know what to say!</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>I mean killing me I could understand. But why on earth would you want something so intimate with someone like me?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Im sure there’s plenty of people you could solicit! Like Togami in the grade below us…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ew</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Or maybe Sonia would agree if you asked nicely!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i didn’t ask sonia</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i asked you</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i mean sure, it was kinda a joke at first</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Oh</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>but seriously i wouldn’t mind it</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Well, who am I to say no to the wishes of an ultimate?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>uh, u can totally say no</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>it would be awkward if you were just going along with it without actually wanting to</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>I want to</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>okay cool</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>are you free like right now?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>you want to meet up at that cafe you like? we can talk there :)</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Of course!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Oh sorry, ignore that</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>That sounds nice</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>it’s a date</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>see you in ten &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Date?</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Oh gosh, there must be something awful about to happen for me to be so lucky now</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>Haha, wow. My face feels so hot and I can barely stand. Though maybe I’m just worried about the both of us dying horribly ahahah</p><p> </p><p><b>komaeda: </b>This is amazing! I’m going right now!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>did you just take another screenshot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. high, how are you [kokichi]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘This is a strange request but uh kokichi and reader on weed? Kokichi needs to chill and see how pretty life is you know? It’s been months since he knows he’s alive. And maybe get some Doritos and drinks.’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay this may not be exactly what was requested, but i tried (btw ive never smoked weed before so i just bullshitted it sorry)</p><p>also! fyi for requests, unless you specify otherwise there will be a romantic relationship of sorts between reader and the character.</p><p>anyway hope you enjoy!</p><p>cw: underaged (?) drug use, mention of hard drugs, weed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>ouma: </b>hey</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>hey bestie</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>hellooooooo??????</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>holy shit are you dead</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>don’t tell me, was there CRACK in this weed? did you just overdose?</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>WAHHHHHH I GOT MY BESTEST FRIEND ADDICTED TO HARD DRUGS AND NOW THEYVE DIEDDDDD</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ouma im literally on the couch right next to you</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>theyre alive!!! it’s a miracle! im so happy i might just propose on the spot!</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>but that’s just a lie! i double double hate you and wish you would swallow that joint and choke!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>bitch don’t insult the person who brought the weed</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>i-im s-sowwy i w-wasnt twying to b-be a m-meanie! u,w,u</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>ack! ack! i get it don’t hit me don’t hit me!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>why are you still texting im right here</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>your face is completely blank dude are you okay</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>i think all those nutso hippies were right, weed is the secret to the universe! ive solved every equation, it all makes sense now!</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>ill never lie again!!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>wow maybe there is crack in this</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>justtttt kidding! im making a face bc you smell like weed and it’s making me sick ewwww get awayyyy</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>why are you sitting in my lap</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>whatttt??? did you deep fry all your brain cells by smoking pot? you must be hallucinating cause im sitting right next to you!!!!! UwO</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>how high are you</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>you look like you’re about to fall asleep</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>im completely sobre! i was just pretending to smoke with you to make you feel better about your crippling addiction!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>sobre</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>did i fucking stutter</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>yknow if you wanted to cuddle you could’ve just asked</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>woah woah woah the ultimate supreme leader doesn’t cuddle</p><p> </p><p><b>you:</b> you just grabbed my arm and forced me to hug you</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>i can’t believe you’d take advantage of me like this! forcing an intoxicated person to sit in your lap, im calling the cops!!</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>WAHHHHH I FEEL SO VIOLATED GET YOUR STICKY GRIMY HANDS OFF OF ME</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>k</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>hey hey heyyyyy</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>aren’t you supposed to unquestionably obey the orders of your supreme leader???</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>let me back on the couch im sorryyyy</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>no youre not</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>it’s so cold out here i need you to wrap me in your embrace and keep me warmmm</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>im gonna die of hypothermia and then my loyal followers will hunt you down and avenge me</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>stop being a baby</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>i am going to graciously ignore that insult because sometimes it’s better to forgive</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>…</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>SIKE BITCH</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>id be more intimidated if you werent hitting me with the strength of a limp noodle</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>lol you dropped your phone</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>it feels like im being hit by a toddler</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>holy fcuk did you just fall asleep</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>im gonna send a pic to iruma if you don’t wake up rn</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i know you’re faking it so that ill put you back on the couch</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>you could’ve at least pretended not to know</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>when did you get your phone back</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WARMMMMM YOURE SO CRUELLLL</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>AKDAKKDKAD PUT ME DOWNDND</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>why are you complaining? you finally got the couch</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>you’re suffocating me...i can’t breathe…</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>*dies*</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>im finally free</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>yOURE NOT EVEN GOING TO MOURN ME???</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>stfu im trying to nap</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>but i don’t wanna be the little spoonnnn this suckssss</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>and im hungryyy</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>feed meee</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>shhhhh it’s quiet time</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>zzzzzzzzzzz</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>zzzZZzZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>zznnszjxnskxnxn</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>z</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i can tell youre actually getting tired</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>im cmpletly awake! rwady to start teh day and tke over thw worlsd</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>youre texting with your eyes closed</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>wht aerr yout taking abiyt’’?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>go to bed mister</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>noiiooio</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>you’re like a toddler but significantly more annoying</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>rudw </p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>shh it’s naptime rn all the babies have to go to sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>yor lucky i likw yuo</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>really now</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>yea</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>your REaly prety an thatz not a lie</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>and yuor wsrm and smwll good</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>super high school level suck up</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>maybrr maybw nott</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>wait comw bsck dpnt stopp pettinf mee its nicew</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>its hitting all at once huh</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>im taking your phone go the fuck to sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>you deserve some rest</p><p> </p><p><b>ouma: </b>g</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>‘g’ to you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sick [imposter]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘I request Twogami!<br/>I keep rereading Imposter's FTEs and they're some of the best of SDR2 imo, such a mixture of angst and nonsense and romance. Feel free to disregard, they definitely aren't the most popular character to be attracted to lol‘</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if i absolutely butchered characterization 😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>mirarai?: </b>I noticed that you were not in class today</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>It's not like you to skip</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Are you alright?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>yea</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>well actually no</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>im sick :(</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I’m sorry to hear that</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I trust you’re taking care of yourself?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>meh?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i took some ibuprofen and found a gatorade that mioda left in my dorm</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Why am I not surprised</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>It’s no secret that you don’t know how to keep healthy</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i am doing just fine thnak you!</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>That doesn’t inspire confidence</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Rest, you won’t get better staring dead eyed at your phone</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>okay mom</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>you cant see me but im rolling my eyes at u</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I’d assumed so</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ha ha ha</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>id be more annoyed but im too hungry to care</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Do you have anything to eat?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Junk food doesn’t count</p><p> </p><p><b>you:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>hypocrite</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I know, I know. Throwing stones from glass houses</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>But I am not wrong</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i know and im mad abt it</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>ig ill go out and buy smth</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>No need</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I've already dealt with it</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>what?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>hold on</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>is that you at my door?</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>Yes</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>holy shit</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i could kiss you right now</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?:  </b>You should probably let me in first</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>It’s rather hard to type with one hand</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>one sec</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>sorry if i look like shit</p><p> </p><p><b>mitarai?: </b>I promise you look beautiful, no matter the circumstance</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>...</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>sap</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>now give me my food im starving</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. bro chat [kiyotaka, mondo, and chihiro]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘Hiya! May I ask for a friendly group chat between Chihiro, Mondo, Kiyotaka and reader? I guess Taka is not used to things like these and the others kinda teach him how to write about casual things other than school?‘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>fujisaki: </b>hello!! :3</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Hey</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>oh a group chat!</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>thanks chihiro for taking one for the team</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>np lol :P</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Hey I made a groupchat</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Where’s my congratulations</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>mondo no one uses that one</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Well that’s not my damn fault</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>how did you manage to fuck up making a group chat</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>all you have to do is add the contacts</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Watch ur fucking mouth</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Technology is hard as shit ok</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>i mean theyre not wrong</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>i still cant figure out how u managed to break the whole thing :/</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>I can’t believe this</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Betrayed by my bro #2</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>im srry :(</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>chihiro don’t be sorry he deserves the slander</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Hey aren’t you the one who tried to add the fuckin Property Brothers to the chat</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>networking mondo im helping you and taka build ur dream house</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>speaking of taka where is he?</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki:</b> studying probably</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>He never texts in these things</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>damn</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>takaaa say something u need to christen the chat</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>taka</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>i will not hesitate to spam</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Bro please answer they’re getting annoying</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>i dnt think it worked…</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru</b>: To my dearest friends,</p><p>Hello everyone! I see you’ve all been calling for me. I am writing to inquire ‘what is up?’</p><p>Sincerely, Ishimaru Kiyotaka</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>uh</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>not much ig</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>hello taka!! :D</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Jesus Christ</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>To my close friends,</p><p>Well, if there is nothing troubling you, I will be taking my leave! Have a great day and keep yourselves healthy!</p><p>Sincerely, Ishimaru Kiyotaka</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>wait don’t go :(</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>yea don’t go! there doesnt hve to be smth important for us to talk</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>To my invaluable friends,</p><p>Of course! How could I have forgotten your lessons of friendship, that sometimes it is good to talk about so called ‘stupid stuff!’ My sincerest apologies for disregarding your teachings, I am deeply ashamed!</p><p>Now, what is it that you would like to discuss?</p><p>Sincerely, Ishimaru Kiyotaka</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Hey bro yknow you don’t have to be so formal</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>To my bro, Oowada Mondo,</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>Sincerely, Ishimaru Kiyotaka</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>he means u don’t have to text like ur sending an email</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>u just have to send the message</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>Do you mean like this?</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>yes!</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>But it feels so improper!</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>That’s the point</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>txting is meant to b fun!</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>Chihiro, what is with the abysmal spelling and grammar? I must admit I am rather confused.</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>its faster 2 type! :D</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>I see! :D :D :D :D :D</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>Goodness, this is amazing! I can make a smiling face out of symbols! Thank you, Chihiro!</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>ur welcome!</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>:A</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>Shoot, that did not work.</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>Thanks, bro!</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>:P :P :P :P :P</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>sorry i still have whiplash from mondo sending an emoji</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Stfu</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada </b>Tell anyone and ur dead</p><p> </p><p><b>you: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p><b>fujisaki: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p><b>ishimaru: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p><b>oowada: </b>Not you too</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>